Come Here
by invisiblemirage
Summary: One shot. Beck and Jade just want a little alone time together during lunch, but are interrupted by an unwanted visitor.


"Come here!" Jade pulled Beck by the shirt collar into the janitor's closet. It was lunch time, meaning they had a good half an hour to themselves before students once again flooded the halls. Their friends wouldn't miss them at lunch; Tori had gone off campus, Andre had gone to eat alone so he could work on a song, and Robbie was chasing down Cat, hoping to convince her to eat with him. It was just Beck and Jade today, and rather than spend lunch eating at a ridiculous picnic table…

"God, Beck! Could you be any slower?" Jade pushed him into the closet, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"What is your problem?" Beck snapped. "I thought things were going well between us."

Jade stared back at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes flashed as she dropped her book bag. "They are." She said. "Now are you going to kiss me, or are you waiting for a formal invite?"

Beck was a smart guy. He pressed his lips to Jade's. She responded quickly, running her hands up his back in order to wrap one around the back of his neck, playing with his hair as they kissed. Her lips danced with his as he pressed against her, moving her to the wall. Jade smiled into the kiss, parting her lips to give him more freedom.

His teeth grazed against her lower lip sensually as he teased her. She fought back with a little nibble of her own. She could smell the scent of his cologne. It only made her want him more. She leaned her head back against the wall as he kissed her neck, leading up to the soft skin behind her jaw.

Jade liked the independence that came with being a senior at Hollywood Arts more and more every day it seemed.

Spending lunch like this had become a thing for Beck and Jade. She liked the rush that came with it. The suspense made it that much better. They had nearly been caught one time before, kissing like crazy with one of Beck's hands in Jade's back pocket and one of Jade's hands undoing Beck's belt. Luckily, no one had come in, and they had gotten away with it.

They had never completely gone wild at school, except for one time the last day of junior year. Jade would swear it never happened if Beck dared open his mouth. She would kill to make sure she wasn't known as that kind of girl, the kind who did it at school, and Beck wouldn't put it past her to creatively silence anyone who knew. Maybe with death, maybe not… but he didn't want to find out.

Today, it seemed she might be tempted to break her rule. She was already casting hungry looks at him, the kind usually reserved for late night movie marathons in his RV when neither of them really cared about the movie. It was Friday, and with her parents out of town, she was planning on spending the weekend with him.

Jade slipped a hand into his shirt, holding him against her. She wanted a taste of her weekend treat. Beck was only too happy to oblige.

He helped her out of her shirt, the lacy black top hitting the floor almost silently. Jade did the same for him, letting her eyes linger on his fit body. Their kissing resumed, heated and passionate as they continued, unaware of the door knob turning.

"Oh my GOD!"

"Get out!" Jade screamed, removing her shoe and throwing it at the mop of brown hair trying to cover her eyes in the doorway.

The shoe connected with its victim, who let out a high pitched screech. Jade reached for her shirt, yanking it over her head.

"Beck!" The girl cried.

"Trina?" Beck stared at her. "This really isn't a good time!"

"I thought we had something special…" Trina said, staring at Beck's abs.

"What are you talking about?"

"What IS she talking about?" Jade snapped, staring down her boyfriend. Her jealousy awakened, she hoped for his sake Trina was just being crazy.

"Don't you love me?" Trina said. She had yet to look away from Beck.

Beck pulled his shirt back on, refusing to meet Trina's eyes. The way she looked at him made him uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched, trying to shake off that awkward feeling, but to no avail.

"Get out of here." Jade growled. "You have three seconds."

"But Beck!" Trina wailed.

"There is nothing going on between us!" Beck replied.

"One."

"Of course there is! I'm so pretty. You're so hot. We just make sense." Trina said, batting her eye lashes.

"Two." Jade took off her other shoe, her glare intensifying.

"I mean, you're hot and popular, and I'm hot and popular, and there's no way you'd have to hide ME in the closet if we were making out-"

"Three!" Jade hissed, pulling a pair of scissors from her belt like a dagger. Trina screamed and bolted, dashing into the girl's bathroom as if that would be a sanctuary.

"Get back here, you untalented rag doll!" Jade yelled after her. Surprisingly, even with ten inch heels, Trina was fast, but a barefooted Jade was faster. She caught Trina by the ankle as she tried to escape through a window, pulling her back inside. Trina was knocked to the ground. The older girl yelped, but Jade had no mercy.

"Please! Please. I'm too pretty to die! I'm too pretty for torture!" Trina begged. Jade was pretty sure she saw tears in those irritating eyes.

All she did was smile calmly. "We'll see."

Lunch was over soon enough, and Jade found Beck eating with Andre, helping him with his new song. She knew Beck wouldn't bring up the incident with Trina while anyone else was around, and so she used that to her advantage, keeping the other guy around until the three parted ways to go to their next class.

Jade's phone lit up just after she took her seat. She glanced at it, smiling when she saw Beck had texted her from his classroom across the hall.

_What did you do?_

She smirked. _You'll see. _

When the final bell rang, Jade picked up her black bag and walked to her locker, her confident smile a terrifying sight. She opened it up and returned her books, intending to take nothing home this weekend. She wouldn't be needing it.

Her delight increased when she heard Tori's gasp at the sight of her sister walking the halls, a baseball cap on her head covering hair that seemed too dark to be her own. "What's up with that do? Did you dye it?" Tori asked. She wrinkled her nose. "I thought you hated baseball."

"No!" Trina said. "I, um, I love it. Always have. Always will." She gave a tight smile and urged Tori to hurry. "Get your stuff or I'm leaving you here. We have to go. Now."

"What's the rush?" Tori said.

"Come on!"

"Fine." Tori sighed, knowing she could never fight with her. "I'm going. Bye, guys." She said with a wave to Beck and Jade.

"Wait." Jade took a step up to Trina. She visibly cringed as the raven haired girl got close. "Let me see. I've always been a closet Yankee fan." With a flick of her wrist, the hat was removed, along with the wig beneath it. "Oh. Look at that."

Trina's long brown locks were gone. In their absence, a very short, very masculine cut had taken over. Tufts stuck up in various places. Some pieces near the back were still hanging long. A curl hovered behind her ear. She looked like her hair had been devoured.

"What happened?" Tori gaped, open mouthed.

"_She_ happened." Trina hissed.

Beck didn't want to laugh, but he couldn't help it. It was his natural reaction to the shock of seeing Trina like that. She sent him daggers in her glare, and he quickly sobered up. "You look… lovely, Trina." He stuttered.

"Thanks!" she melted, taking him seriously. Jade rolled her eyes.

Her boyfriend elbowed her. "What did I say about stuff like this?"

"She ran into my scissors." Jade shrugged. "Her hair ran between my scissors ten times. It got stuck, but don't worry. We got it out."

"Trina… oh my god." Tori said softly. "We can fix it… and if not, we can always buy you a wig!"

"I'm leaving." Trina snapped. "Get your own ride home."

Tori hurried after her sister, desperate to not be left alone. The doors of the school shut behind them, leaving Beck and Jade alone once again.

"That wasn't cool." Beck said.

"Neither was her hitting on you right in front of me." Jade said defensively. "I could have done worse, and I didn't. I should get a reward for that."

Beck sighed. He knew Jade well enough to know that he wouldn't get anywhere with her, at least, not today. At least her thirst for revenge was sated, and he wouldn't have to worry about Trina for a while, which was a good thing. He had to admit, he liked that part.

Draping his arm around his girlfriend, he planted a kiss on her cheek. "We'll talk about it later." He said as they walked.

"No, we won't." Jade replied.

"Jade, we have to."

"I'm pretty sure we won't." she said with a smirk, whispering something in his ear.

Beck knew when he was defeated. Somehow, he didn't seem to mind. He kissed her lips as the doors closed behind them, eager for their weekend together to begin.

"Love you, babe."

"I know."


End file.
